narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaku Watanabe
渡辺賀来, Kaku Watanabe. CONSTRUCTION Background A perfectly ordinary child, Kaku graduated from the Academy at 12 with fair grades, and was recruited to Team 12. Their sensei, Takeki, reported them as 'difficult' - although their knowledge of ninja techniques was adequate and their tactics good, the idea of 'teamwork' was a real struggle. Kaku refused to trust anyone, and failed to bond with their new teammates, withdrawing into silence when questioned. Several D-Rank missions were completed without event, but when this aloofness and inability to cooperate risked danger on a C-Rank mission, Kaku was temporarily suspended from ninja duties and exiled to their home. In the following weeks, Team 12 was bumped back to D-Rank mission and attempts to contact Kaku were unsuccesful. After a month of no contact, Kaku's sensei investigated their home to find the genin had never returned, and that Kaku's sick mother had passed away. Although never declared as a Missing-Nin as they had never officially left the village, Kaku was tracked to a nearby forest, where they were found hysterical. Attempts to return Kaku to their home resulted in physical altercations and an accusation which, one investigated, led to their father's arrest. Kaku was hospitalised for six months in the Psychotherapy ward. Further details are classified. Kaku returned to Team 12 on October 31st, just after their fourteenth birthday. They demonstrated a genuine will to change, and worked hard to develop relationships with both their teammates and sensei. Their stamina had improved hugely, and Kaku blossomed, changing from an average student to a highly adept young genin. Their personality was still unpredictable and changeable, but through meditation and on-going work with the hospital, they became a irreplacable member of Team 12 and an excellent ninja. Kaku passed the Chunin exams at 16, and became a Jounin two years later at 18. Immediately recruited into ANBU, Kaku worked as an assassin and later interrogater for five years before seeking permission from the Hokage to leave the village and persue the Sage path. Currently 26, Kaku has returned to Kohona. Personality Kaku is very shy. Anti-social and introverted, many people mistake their attitude for one of aloofness. Even those who make an effort to become friends often become frustrated by Kaku's apparent lack of reciprocation and air of mystery. Kaku is reluctant to reveal any details about themselves, disguising their need to eat and sleep, their gender, and often their opinions on the missions. Emotionally stunted, Kaku has very few friends and no-one that they seem to trust. Kaku enjoys spending time alone and is a deeply thoughtful person by nature, not easily bored. They are highly meditative and an adept tactician, although in battle they tend to become too caught up in the heat of the moment to think clearly. Kaku is diffcult to annoy or provoke, but when they lose their temper, it is usually in a very explosive way where collatoral damange is to be expected. They are not spontaneous and prefer to plan every possible outcome of a battle before hand, which is why teamwork is still difficult for them. Kaku is often thought of as grumpy, arrogant, or boring - the last of which is certainly true. Although very skilled in their areas of interest, Kaku apparently holds no patience for emotional bonds, conversation, or moral dilemmas. Kaku merely follows the orders that are assigned to them unsqueamishly. They like routine and meditate regularly at the beginning and end of a day. Kaku sleeps a lot and is not a morning person. Appearance Kaku is a tall ninja with short, thick dark brown hair. They have large dark eyes and fairly pale skin, a round face. They wear a grey mask and it is impossible to tell whether they are male or female. Kaku has calloused hands, but the rest of their body is always covered, all the time. They prefer boots to the open-toed ninja sandals that are traditional. Their ears stick out slightly. Everything else is under the mask. Kaku dresses in several layers. They wear a black reinforced bodysuit, large combat boots that cover the calves, a large green sash around the waist, a long-sleeved leather crop top and the traditional flak jacket over the top. Relationships Kaku has markedly few relationships. Kaku's mother is deceased. Kaku's father is imprisoned. There are no direct siblings in the family. Kaku's sensei, Tekeki Mori, is the only person in the world they trust a little. Tekeki is somewhat like a big brother. Although they are very different in personalities, they are close. Kaku's Team 12 teammates were Romi Ogyu and Io Tsukamoto. Other people would probably call them 'friends'. Kaku admires and is fond of Anko. Kaku has been exiled from the Himura clan. The Watanabe clan, meanwhile, is on Kaku's mother's side, and happily accepts them as a member. It is a small clan originally from the Land of Lightning and not well established yet. Abilities Kaku prefers to work as a spy, assassin or interrogater. Their strengths are in stealth, disguise, infiltration and interrogation, although they can hold their own should it come to a one-on-one fight. Kaku is easily overwhelmed by large numbers of ninjas. Kaku has studied the Sage path for three years, inspired by the power and freedom of the previous three famous Sennin of Kohona. They thought carefully before signing any kind of summoning contract, and ventured out into the world to find one right for them. Kaku is now a Ferret Sage. Ferret Sage Kaku has studied with the ferrets for three years. Speaking generally, their speed, agility, flexibility and stamina have all improved in this time. Kaku has learnt more about survival skills and particularly poisons and herbs. Kaku can summon ferrets of various sizes, which are particularly useful for reconnaissance missions, spying, collecting information, breaking codes, and sending messages. The larger ferrets are excellent trackers and useful allies in a fight. The largest of the ferrets are useful as a mount and fearsome in battle. In Sage mode, Kaku grows a small tail and dark 'bandit mask' markings appear around their eyes. Claws and fangs also develop, but these are seen as a useful side-effect. Ferret sages have the ability to shapeshift into a variety of forms for a limited time, although these forms take a lot of study to achieve. They also recieve a 'battle-rage', which is a similar effect to taking soldier pills, and makes them fearless, fast, and very violent. Sage Mode offers a bonus to genjutsu, as ferrets are traditionally tricksters. Example Abilities Fomu o feretto (Ferret Form) - Kaku can take the form of an ordinary ferret. Their senses are improved and they mostly retain their mind, e.g., ability to understand language. It is almost impossible to perform hand seals in this form. Kaminari kyokusen (Lightning Curve) - Kaku can release a fork of lightning which flashes out straight in front of them until they direct it to curve at the last moment, much like the Ferret War Dance. This technique is excellent on unsuspecting enemies or at forcing them to move in a specific manner. Yurui sekitsui (Loose Spine) - Kaku can gain an unnatural flexibility in their body, contorting their back in unexpected arches and twisting side to side. This can make it very difficult to land a blow on them. Kiba shokku mahi (Fang Shock Paralysis) - Kaku will bite very hard and release a jolt of lightning that can shock an enemy, and even temporarily paralyse them, or at least inhibit their movement. Torikkusutā no shita (Trickster Tongue) - Genjutsu. Similar to a ferret's 'dooking', this sound lulls the victim into a contented state. Kaku can then speak and the victim will hear the words in the voice of someone else they already know - a superior, a friend, a lover. This is a useful interrogation technique and works excellently on genin who obey orders without question. However, the compulsion to talk can be broken by strong willpower, or if the victim realises the 'speaker' is out of character. Meisaigakure no Jutsu (Camouflage Technique) - High-level ninjutsu which erases a user's scent and shadow as well as concealing their body by bending light around it. Depending on the strength of the user, it can also erase traces of chakra to fully hide oneself from sensor types. Status Part II Working primarily as a spy, Kaku has been away and only returned to Kohona during/after the Invasion of Pain arc when they heard of the village's destruction. Although apparently unmoved by the devestation of the village, they paid their respects to Jiraiya's shrine, as he had been a huge influence on their life, before taking off again. (Never personally tutored by Jiraiya, they admired him from afar.) They were part of the ANBU team assigned by Danzo to locate and assassinate Sasuke. This attempt obviously failed when Sasuke attacked the summit and successfully killed Danzo. Kaku returned to Kohona and awaited further instructions from the next Hokage, which turned out to be Tsunade. Kaku was then assigned to the interrogation unit to work on Karin. When the Shinobi World War broke out in full force, Kaku was removed from the Interrogation Unit and brought to the front lines. Kaku is not much use on the battlefield and instead uses their ferrets to carry messages and information whilst scouting and making strategic stealth kills. Trivia * "Kaku Watanabe" means simply "to compose" and "ferryside" respectively. There is no special meaning to this name. * Kaku is particularly fond of duck ramen. * Kaku has never been in love. * Kaku technically owns their old family house, but prefers to live in a tent, cave, burrow or hammock. * Kaku has excellent knowledge of anatomy, and would like to study medical ninjutsu one day. * Kaku enjoys crossword puzzles. * Kaku is actually capable of smiling, although it is a rare event. * Kaku is lazy. * Kaku enjoys Jiraiya's books. * Kaku is highly paranoid. Reference Kaku's large picture from Anonymous D.'s Anime Character Maker 2.2 Kaku's ID Shot from "FaceMaker" by Fox Richards Category:DRAFT